


Ties That Bind

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [21]
Category: Demon's Lexicon - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Demons, Dream Sex, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Marking, Scars, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Alan Jamie Blood</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Alan Jamie Blood

_Jamie dreams of Alan's body, letting his tongue become intimately acquainted with its indentions, fingering the demon's mark marring his pretty skin, desiring a bond far deeper than blood._


End file.
